


A weird and short dream

by The_Last_Librarian_from_Gallifrey



Category: JSE alter egos
Genre: Anti is a Demon, F/M, Jacksepticeye's Alter Ego, Light Angst, Or just a weird being, POV First Person, Short Story, Soft Antisepticeye, dream - Freeform, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 11:36:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15142223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Last_Librarian_from_Gallifrey/pseuds/The_Last_Librarian_from_Gallifrey
Summary: It's a very short story. Like a few lines. But since my motherlanguage isn't English, I did my best I guess. x)I wrote that because I was bored in English class this year. Hope it's nice. ^°^





	A weird and short dream

I surprisingly fell fast asleep. Something crept in my mind : Was Sean serious ? He seemed in a bad position sooner.

In the darkness of the night, slight screams were filling the air.

« Help me ! -Please Stop It- WHY !? »

My body felt weak. Arms appeared, covered with scars. They were mine. Footsteps were comming towards me. Two piercing green points followed. Soon, I entirely recognized the person : Anti. Butterflies flew in my stomach. I wanted to ask him a question but he cut me off.

« No time to explain, Lass. Let me help you.»

He picked me up, placing my shoulders on his. For the first time, I could take in his scent. It smeelt like a pine forest, fresh and comforting. Strange considering the fact that he was a murderous dimensional being. Leaves were cracking Under our feet. The screams were distant, but I made out gun shot sounds from far. I tried to turn my head but Anti stopped me. He made us fall down a little hole. I took in his features : his green hairs were very ight, his eyes pitch black with one iris glowing neon green, his fangs hurting his soft pink lips. His facial hair was covered with blood. When he caught me staring, he grinned.

« Enjoying the view ? »

My mouth opened but no sounds came out. He chuckled.

« You can't speak in your dreams, lassie. »

Sounds of footsteps were heard above us, some heavy, some light. A droplet of his lips' blood fell on my cheek. He licked his Bottom lip, which instantly healed. He kissed my cheek, the droplet disappeared. I playfully smiled. Without any warning, he cupped my cheels and kissed me. Slowly but nice, caring. My vision began to blur. I was feeling hazy.

« Good night, beautie. »

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this was my first work here ! I hope you enjoyed ! ^°^


End file.
